yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Diana Stone
Embrace your dream's... 'First Name' Diana 'Last Name' Stone 'IMVU Name' NPC played by Thunrian 'Nicknames' *Ana *D 'Age' 25 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 120 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' While deceptively strong, Diana is empathic and emotionally shy. While identifying and responding to sexay_tifa_lockhart_by_accuracy0-d6itmnw.jpg sexy_and_strong__tifa_lockhart__wallpaper__by_scarletr4in-d52pc4d.png tAG_116820.jpg others' feelings, Diana does not express her feelings often and when she does she struggles doing so.Diana is a hard worker and spends her time caring for everyone but herself, and keeps the feelings of uneasiness towards her coworkers locked up. She has a motherly streak and offers sanctuary and physically protects those in need. Apperance Diana has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips Tifa.Lockhart.full.1361412.jpg tifa_lockhart_by_suaveli-d2u6h4x.jpg commission__Tifa_Lockhart_by_arc_oblivion.jpg to form a dolphin-tail split. Diana's eye color has been officially addressed as red, but they have been depicted as a brown in some appearances. Her most notable traits are her large breasts and long legs. Diana's bust-waist-hip measures are 92-60-88 cm (36-24-35 inches). DIana mostly supports a black dress that stops to her thighs and a red neck tie. But when she's out and about and she goes under the Alias 'Stone' with her street fights, she wears a white shirt, low that cups up her breast, boots, red gloves, and elbow pads for combat. Allignment 'Neutral Good' A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Clan & Rank' N/A From the stone family, the same Stone family that had Alex Stone who died during a crashing. She is Alex's younger cousin. 'What district do you live in?' She lives in District 2 'Relationship' Widowed Her first husband died when the walls came down defending her, thus why she took up her polication job later on in life. Thinking seriously to better this city. 'Occupation' Up and Up polication future candiate for Mayor one day. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Ninjtusu and Karate '''Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed ff7___tifa_lockhart_battle_by_uncertaintys-d4sjs70.jpg tifa_lockhart_3_by_accuracy0-d55w72w.jpg tifa_lockhart_on_sketchbook_2_coloured_by_darshrenren-d4tzhx9.jpg Hitomi_vs_Tifa_3_by_JeaYna.gif Tifa_Dead_FantasyI_by_JeaYna.gif Tifa_Dead_FantasyII_by_JeaYna.gif martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. Flow of battle: 'Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the 'Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. 'Taiwu Master' Diana was trained by Taiwu when her family moved back to china, the last master of the anicent style. She studied alot under him, which had been an Odd Marial mix up of Karate and NInjutsu. After her training, she gained a pair of her own power guantlets which makes the style what it is. The gauntlets are actually her red gloves. So all in all DIana has the aptitude for the ways of the gauntlet. She is able to wield gauntlets with great proficiency in brutal fist fights and hand to hand combat features, allowing her to fight on equal terms with larger and/or stronger opponents, or those holding larger weapons. She can savagely beat and pummel her opponent with ease because of this. Because of her intense training she is easily classifed as A Peak Human *Deal incredible damage to your enemy. *Fracture your enemies bones and disrupt their tissue. *Counter *Enhanced Combat *Rapid Physical Combat Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Her family moved away before she was even born, the Stone family all moved to china after Alex stones death in fear of Kasaihana would hurt them further. Diana was born soon after there arrival and there she learned to defend herself. Her mother and father kept her in school, she was always on her grades but she did have a danger streak. After some time she would enter the fight tournaments in town against her parents orders to make money and to fufill her lust for combat. She evantually had been caught and by this time she had made many enemies in china. On her 16th Birthday, she had been punished and forced to say home where she was not allowed to fight again by her father. She snuck out anyways and when she won the tournament she had been gunned at, a trap to get her killed. Though she was saved by a blone haired young man who had been from an Army she hadn't known of. He had spikey blone hair, and sported red armour with a lion on the front. He had been young to, around her age. " Sorry about that miss, I've been looking for these men for my investgations on the Kahn armies gun shipment with your help, I've been able to track them and now i can take the leader into custody. Thank you, and run along home now." He said to her before he gathered up the men and left. She never got his name. Years later she finished school and her parents set her off, she told them she was going to russia but instead, she decided to goto Kasaihana lying to them once again, in search of her missing hero from long ago. Once there she met a man, and they fell in love and married. Although a few years later he died and she had been left alone, now angry she put her schooling to the test and within 3 in a half years she's become one of the leading polications in the city as a whole. She wishes to turn the city around, so no one suffers like her, and her family ever again. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 00:27, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGNPC